Voxophone
Voxophones are personal, portable voice recording devices used by the inhabitants of Columbia. Main Game Welcome Center/Raffle Square # Lady Comstock - Love the Sinner - In the right side of the altar in the church. # Zachary Hale Comstock - Undeserving - Hudson's Clothing Boutique, next to the safe. # Zachary Hale Comstock - Everyman, All at Once - Chas. A. White Supply, past the stalls, in the garden, and on a table under an umbrella. # Constance Field - For I am Lonely, Too - Path of the Scroll # Jeremiah Fink - Solution to Your Problems - Raffle Square Comstock Center Rooftops # Ed Gaines - Half a Jew - The Blue Ribbon Restaurant # Byron Cotswold - Otis' Nimble Fingers - Lansdowne Residence # Preston E. Downs - A New Hunt - Comstock Center Rooftops # Zachary Hale Comstock - The Gift of the Emancipator - Fraternal Order of the Raven # Zachary Hale Comstock - The Lie of the Emancipator - Fraternal Order of the Raven # First Zealot - Symbols of Our Lady - Fraternal Order of the Raven Monument Island # Zachary Hale Comstock - Another Ark for Another Time - Gondola to Monument Island # Ty Bradley - Tiger by the Tail - Monument Island # Ty Bradley - To: R. Thompson Re: Fuses - Monument Island # Zachary Hale Comstock - A Reward, Deferred - Monument Island # Rosalind Lutece - The Source of Her Power - Specimen Observation Battleship Bay # Ed Gaines - Born in the River - Battleship Bay # Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven - The Arcade # Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty - The Arcade # Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive - Park Ticketing # Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven - Park Ticketing Soldier's Field # Daisy Fitzroy - A Place in the World - Soldier's Field Welcome Center # Zachary Hale Comstock - I am His Mirror - Soldier's Field # Rosalind Lutece - Viewing the Infinite - Soldier's Field Hall of Heroes # Cornelius Slate - Never Seen the Face - The Hall of Heroes # Vivian Monroe - A True Soldier - Patriot’s Pavilion # Leander Manley - Vox Contraband Inventory - Soldier's Field # Daisy Fitzroy - Their Sun is Setting - Soldier's Field # Cornelius Slate - A Final Stand - Hall of Heroes Plaza # Cornelius Slate - Comrades of Necessity - The Hall of Heroes # Lady Comstock - Unconditional - The Murder of Our Lady # Cornelius Slate - A Soldier's Death - The Courtyard # Preston E. Downs - Calling You Out - Soldier's Field Finkton Docks # Hattie Gerst - God's Blueprint - Beggar's Wharf # Vivian Monroe - Shame of My Service - Fort Franklin # Jeremiah Fink - A Product Like Any Other - Worker Induction Center # Cornelius Slate - Seed of a Lie - Worker Induction Center Finkton Proper # Daisy Fitzroy - We've Need of a Shepherd - The Gunsmith Shop # Daisy Fitzroy - The Invisible Color - Plaza of Zeal # Jeremiah Fink - Changing My Tune - The Good Time Club # Zachary Hale Comstock - His Design for Cruelty - The Good Time Club # Vivian Monroe - A Truer Allegiance - Plaza of Zeal Shantytown # Daisy Fitzroy - Fanning a Flame - The Graveyard Shift # Preston E. Downs - Trapped - The Bull Yard # Daisy Fitzroy - Terminated - The Bull House # Wilbur Sykes - That Goddamn Key - The Bull House # Daisy Fitzroy - Kindling - The Bull House # Hattie Gerst - That Eternal Shore - The Bull Yard # Booker DeWitt - Drawing Dead - The Graveyard Shift The Factory # Booker DeWitt - All Debts Paid - Gun Shop # Jeremiah Fink - A Child Needs a Protector - Office of Jeremiah Fink # Booker DeWitt - Apology - Office of Jeremiah Fink Emporia # Preston E. Downs - Coming for Comstock - Port Prosperity # Rosalind Lutece - Whispers Through the Walls - Grand Central Depot # Rosalind Lutece - A Window - Founders Bookstore # Ronald Frank - Sally! - Founders Bookstore # Rosalind Lutece - One and the Same - The Salty Oyster Downtown Emporia # Rosalind Lutece - A City, Suspended - Financial District # Lady Comstock - Beyond Redemption - Emporia Towers # Jeremiah Fink - Out of the Thin Air - Magical Melodies # Zachary Hale Comstock - The True Color of My Skin - Downtown Emporia # Constance Field - Pen Pal - Downtown Emporia # Rosalind Lutece - Child of Science - Lutece Labs # Rosalind Lutece - On the Entropy of Genes - Lutece Labs # Rosalind Lutece - A Theory on Our "Death" - Lutece Labs # Lady Comstock - The Imagination of God - Bank of the Prophet # Lady Comstock - No Longer - Bank of the Prophet # Zachary Hale Comstock - A Broken Circle - Bank of the Prophet # Rupert Cunningham - The Customer is Late - Downtown Emporia Comstock House # Elizabeth - A Leash - Comstock House # Elizabeth - The Value of Choice - Where We Weep # Elizabeth - Debts - Where We Work # Elizabeth - A Last Chance - Where We Learn # Elizabeth - Smothered in the Crib - Warden's Office # Elizabeth - Ending It - Warden's Office # Harrison Powell - Pavlov's Bell - Operating Theater Hand of the Prophet # Rosalind Lutece - An Ultimatum - Comstock House Roof # Rosalind Lutece - What's Done is Done - [[Hand of the Prophet|The Hand of the Prophet]] # Rosalind Lutece - The Prophet is Dying - The Hand of the Prophet # Zachary Hale Comstock - The Mirror of Sin - The Hand of the Prophet Unused Voxophones # Jimmy Jampot - 1) GOOD GENES RANT - The Little Red Bottle Clash in the Clouds # Rosalind Lutece - A Better Father - Market District # Rosalind Lutece - No Cell Will Hold Them - Market District # Rosalind Lutece - Playing Prophet - Market District # Rosalind Lutece - The Constrancy Of Music - Market District # Rosalind Lutece - Unde Vigores? - Market District Trivia * Vox is Latin for voice (the same way that Vox Populi is Latin for Voice of the People), hence the name for these voice-recording devices. * The Voxophones are analogues of the Audio Diary from BioShock and BioShock 2. As opposed to previous games, it is never needed to find a specific recording in order to complete an objective. * Unlike Audio Diaries, which can be found inside safes, desks or on corpses, Voxophones are only found in outside areas, such as on top of tables and barrels. However, while in the open they may be concealed, such as being in the arms of a deceased Handyman or under a wine rack. * At the Raffle Fair, Booker can test a Voxophone used for demonstration purpose. This is the first time a character can be seen using a recording device in the BioShock series. Category:BioShock Infinite Voxophones Category:BioShock Infinite Items Category:Audio Diaries